


Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Seven

by Orrymain



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Holidays, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Slash, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-20
Updated: 2003-12-20
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrymain/pseuds/Orrymain
Summary: It's the seventh day of Christmas as Jack and Daniel celebrate their first holiday season together as husband and husband!  On the agenda for the day, a romantic interlude!





	Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).

Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Seven

### Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Seven

#### by Orrymain

Date Archived: 12/20/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Drama, Story, Angst, Romance, Relationship, Slash, Holiday Fic  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson     Jack/Daniel         
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers:   
Permission to archive:   
Series:   
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: It's the seventh day of Christmas as Jack and Daniel celebrate their first holiday season together as husband and husband! On the agenda for the day, a romantic interlude!   


* * *

Twelve Days of Christmas  
Day Seven  
Author: Orrymain  
Author Website: http://orrymain.raikiri.net/fanfichome.html Category: Slash, Romance, Holiday, Established Relationship Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D Rating: PG-13  
Season: 7 - December 20, 2003  
Spoilers: None  
Size: 18kb, short story  
Written: December 3-4,7,19-20, 2003   
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. This was a whim; all in fun. I don't have anything to do with them legally! Summary: It's the seventh day of Christmas as Jack and Daniel celebrate their first holiday season together as husband and husband! On the agenda for the day, a romantic interlude! Notes: Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: Charlotte! 

Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Seven  
by Orrymain 

........ "On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love said to me" ........ 

"Daniel, you've got to be kidding?" 

"No, I promised the General I'd get that report on P2J-552 done, and it took longer than I thought. I have to go to the Mountain and finish it so he has it Monday morning." 

"Danny, it's Saturday!" Jack tossed the newspaper onto the sofa in frustration as Daniel stood with his arms folded in between the sofa and the stairs. 

"I don't have a choice." 

"You always have a choice, Daniel." 

"It was either finish it today, Jack, or miss the Elf bit last night. Would you have preferred that?" 

"Oh for crying out loud, of course not, but Hammond will live if you don't get the report done until Monday afternoon!" 

"I promised he'd have it Monday morning." 

"Stupid." 

"What?" 

"Stupid, as in stupid promise." 

"Jack, we can stand here and argue all day and then tomorrow, I'd have to go to the SGC. Is that what you want ... for us to argue all ..." 

Almost at the same time, Jack and Daniel locked eyes, frozen in their current positions, and in unison, both said softly, "Argue?" 

Since their wedding on November 16, Jack and Daniel hadn't argued once. They'd done their patented bickering, but it had been good natured. Their little tiffs, like the one last night after Sam had taken the photo of Daniel in the elf costume, had just been in fun. The couple hadn't had a serious disagreement, or anything close to it in over a month, and for them, that was a lifetime! 

"Danny," Jack said, breaking the frozen trance first, and quickly stepping towards his lover, "I love you. I'm sorry, so sorry." 

Daniel put his arms around Jack, holding them still at first against his back, and then as he nestled into his soul mate, he began to caress, just as Jack was doing for him. 

"Gawd, Jack." 

"Well, it had to happen sooner or later, and all things considered, this was a minor skirmish. To tell you the truth, Love, I don't even think this qualifies, do you?" 

"No, I guess we caught ourselves just in time, but still ..." 

"Pact. Realistically, we're going to argue at some point. You just know it'll happen, but ... let's make a promise that it won't be until at least after the New Year. No matter what ... no fighting. What do you say, Babe?" 

"Does that include bickering?" 

Jack laughed, "I don't think we could stop that if we tried." 

"I don't either, and ... crazy as it sounds, I don't really want to." 

"Crazy as it sounds, neither do I." 

"It's too much a part of us, Jack," Daniel said, taking a deep breath as he enjoyed the warm, comforting embrace. 

Jack pulled back, kissing Daniel on the temple as he did so. 

"So, you promised Hammond?" 

Daniel nodded. 

"Okay, I'll find something to do. Maybe I'll take the girls for a long walk or something." 

"I'm sorry, Jack. We just had so many interruptions yesterday. I tried. I swear I did." 

"Hey," Jack cupped his lover's face, "Danny, you are the BEST at what you do. Don't apologize if something takes two days instead of one. I know you tried. I do," Jack leaned forward and the two kissed, a little moan escaping from Daniel in regret that they couldn't continue. 

"Go on. I'll be here when you're done." 

"Jack, it's probably going to take a while." 

"Do your job, Danny. We have tonight, and all our tomorrows, forever." 

"I love you, my Silver Fox." 

"Hmm, love you," Jack whispered as they kissed again, and then Daniel left the house and went to the SGC. 

* * *

It was 7 p.m. before Daniel finished his project, and with snow on the ground and still falling, it meant it was just a few minutes before 8 when he finally walked in the door to his home, tired from a very long day, and sure Jack would be upset. He was prepared for the worst. 

But when Daniel walked in the door, he was stunned. The lights were out, except for the Christmas tree. A fire was roaring in the fireplace, and a few well placed candles were lit around the living room. 

The table near the kitchen was set, with their best china, the set that had belonged to Jack's grandmother. Daniel's favorite wine, St. Julien's, was on ice in a silver bucket. A single red rose laid across one of the plates in the spot where Daniel normally sat when they ate at the table. 

Daniel looked in the kitchen and could smell the aroma of food, but Jack was not there, nor did he see their beagles, Bijou and Katie. Daniel went upstairs and found some clothes sitting on his side of the bed ... a new blue silk shirt and black pants. 

A note atop the clothes said simply: 

"D. 

Had to run a quick errand. Took the girls. Didn't use the truck. Be back in a jiffy. Take a shower and put these on. You know! 

J. 

P.S. Stay OUT of the kitchen. Everything is fine!" 

Daniel laughed and said softly, "Yeah, I do know." 

* * *

Feeling refreshed after his leisurely shower, Daniel dressed as requested and went downstairs. 

"Hey Girls," he said happily, leaning over to say hello. 

"About time. We've been waiting," Jack laughed as he walked out of the kitchen, "Wow. Gorgeous ... absolutely gorgeous." 

Daniel blushed, much to Jack's pleasure, as Jack embraced him, "So sexy, Danny. Missed you today." 

"I missed you, too," Daniel said as he kissed Jack's neck and took in the scent of his soul mate. "I'm sorry it took all day, and I know what you said this morning, it just, gawd, it was hard." 

"But you did it," Jack said with pride as they continued to hold each other close. 

"You're guessing." 

"Nope, I know you, and you always get your translation," Jack teased. 

"I'd rather get you," Daniel said, taking a nibble of Jack's earlobe. 

"Careful, Love, that's dessert." 

"Dessert first," Daniel crooned. 

"Oh no, not after I've slaved over a hot stove for hours making the perfect meal." 

"What is it?" 

"O'Neill's Surprise." 

Daniel laughed, "You mean it's not what it started out to be?" 

"Don't be a smart aleck, even if you're right, but it does have a lot of your favorite ingredients." 

"It's delicious." 

"You haven't had any yet." 

"But you made it, Jack, just for me. Gawd, this place is beautiful. I thought ... well, I thought you might be angry but when I saw the candles and the table ... Gawd, I love you. And you went shopping, too!" 

"Love the feel of silk on you, not to mention how it looks." 

The two stood touching, and then they leaned their foreheads together for a few moments, a silent connection of their souls happening as they did so. Jack leaned up and placed a kiss on Daniel's forehead and softly spoke, "Dinner will be served after I change." 

"I hope you have new clothes for you, too." 

"Would I deprive my husband?" 

"You had better not!" 

"Be right back." 

Jack went upstairs to change and Daniel again took in his surroundings, the home he loved, the dogs he treasured, the overwhelming feeling of ... happiness. He still couldn't believe it. It was his. This was the best holiday season of his life. 

He moved to the sofa and played with the dogs until Jack returned. 

"Okay, let's eat!" 

"Hmm, yeah, let's eat," Daniel's eyes were feasting on his husband. 

"Um, Daniel, I meant ... food." 

"Food?" Daniel asked as if he had never heard the word before. 

"Yeah, you know, that stuff that nourishes our bodies." 

"You can nourish my body, and I'll nourish you," Daniel said as he moved to Jack and ravished his mouth with a long, hard kiss. "I want to eat you, Jack." 

"Whoa, boy, after dinner." 

"Dinner ... want you for dinner," Daniel sighed. 

"Geez, Daniel, what do you think I am ... a piece of meat?" 

"Filet ... the best filet ... slender, choice, tasty -- gorgeous, totally edible." 

Daniel's eyes were dark with lust. He wanted Jack, and again, they kissed, a passionate exchange that lasted four more minutes. 

"Geez, what you do to me, but if I know you, and I do, you haven't had a thing since breakfast." 

"I was working," Daniel whined. 

"Food first, ravishing ... very soon," Jack whispered into Daniel's ear, a soft moan escaping from Daniel's throat. 

Daniel stood back and looked Jack over again. His lover had on a royal blue silk shirt with black pants. His belt was silver. Jack's shirt was unbuttoned half way down, which was unusual for him, but it was something Daniel liked, so the younger man knew Jack had dressed that way just for him. 

"My Silver Fox," Daniel crooned, "Gorgeous and all mine." 

"Always, Love," Jack said walking to Daniel and kissing him again. "Do you have any idea what you do to me when you look at me like that? You make me feel so special." 

"You are special, Jack. Gawd, you're everything to me, that special, wonderful everything! I love you so." 

"Ah, Danny, I love you, too!" 

A few more kisses later, Jack and Daniel finally sat down to dinner, dinner of the food kind. 

Bijou and her puppy went to their beanbag and relaxed by the fire as the lovers enjoyed their meal, which turned out to be an interesting mixture of Chinese and Italian. 

"Don't ask how it ended up like this, Danny. Just be thankful it actually tastes good." 

Daniel laughed, "Gawd, it does. Too bad you can't recreate it some time." 

"Couldn't if I tried. I have no clue, no clue at all," Jack said with surprise at his luck. 

"Are we still talking about the food here, Love, or just you having no clue in general?" Daniel teased as he ate another bite of the strangely delicious food. 

"I had a clue about you." 

"Oh, you did?" 

"Yeah, knew I'd wear you down eventually, that under all that long hair and unresolved sexual tension, you wanted me badly." 

"Unresolved sexual tension? Okay, Jack, what have you been reading?" 

Jack flinched. 

"Jack?" Daniel said, a warning in his voice. 

"Fan fiction. It's on the internet." 

"Oh gawd, you've reached a new low." 

"Hey, some of that stuff is pretty darn good. Then again, Apophis could probably do better than some of it, too." 

Daniel shook his head in disbelief, and decided to ignore the source of Jack's latest epiphany, "So, this unresolved sexual tension ..." 

"Just say UST." 

"UST?" Daniel asked incredulously. 

"They abbreviate. Saves time." 

"Right. So, this ... UST ... You figured this out, how?" 

"All those little looks you kept giving me, the sideways glances on missions." 

"I was probably trying to figure out a way to get you OUT of my said long hair. You were always bugging me, lurking." 

"Lurking? I never lurk. I observe." 

"Jack, you are the biggest lurker in the history of lurking. You should be proud. You're very good at it. Maybe there's some sort of lurking award I can put you up for." 

**"I DO NOT LURK! "**

"Do, too!" 

"Do not!" 

"Do!" 

"Not!" 

They both started laughing and settled back to eat their meal. 

A few minutes later, Jack took a bite of food and froze. Daniel was staring at him, 

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, almost afraid to swallow his food but having little choice not to. 

Daniel smiled, his eyes totally focused on the older man. Daniel still couldn't get over how gorgeous his lover looked. He was "sexier than sin" in Daniel's mind and he simply couldn't stop staring. 

"Danny?" 

"Just looking, that's all." 

"Looking?" 

"At my Silver Fox ... my favorite handsome and sexy, completely beautiful Silver Fox." 

Jack reached out and took Daniel's hand, and squeezed it, "Well, this Silver Fox thinks he's highly over rated, but he sure is glad you think he's not." 

"I know he's not." 

They held hands for most of the rest of the dinner, losing contact only a few times when finishing the meal required it. Jack stood to take the dishes to the kitchen and Daniel started to help, but Jack lightly slapped his hand, "Na-huh, you're the spoilee tonight. Sit and drink your wine." 

Jack took the dishes into the kitchen as Daniel sipped his wine, but then he stood and walked towards the fireplace. Jack had put on holiday music and it filled the room with a joy and festive feeling. 

"Dance with me, Angel," Jack spoke as he entered the living room, taking the wine and placing it in the bookshelves. 

As Johnny Mathis sang, "The Christmas Song," crooning about the chestnuts roasting on the open fire, Jack's and Daniel's eyes locked on to each other's as they moved their bodies as one. 

By the time the singer finished the last "Merry Christmas," chestnuts and dancing were the last things on the lover's mind. As the song ended, the two kissed their way to the fireplace and sank to the floor where Jack had strategically placed a few pillows for comfort. 

Daniel laid prone, his upper body resting on one of the large pillows, his hands caressing Jack's face and neck as they began to kiss again. 

"My Angel, so beautiful," Jack whispered between kisses. 

"Mmmm, Jack, love you so much, want you so much," Daniel sighed. "Forever, Danny, yours forever." 

Their hunger for each other grew with their words and their kisses. Their tongues united frequently as they sought to make their kisses as deep as possible, not getting enough of the other. 

"Love the feel of you." 

"Gawd, Jack," Daniel almost leaped into Jack's mouth, a desperation to taste his husband beginning to overwhelm him. 

Daniel's need grew so much that the next thing Jack knew, he was on the pillow and Daniel was topping him, until suddenly, he stopped. 

"Danny?" 

Daniel turned around and looked over his shoulder. Four eyes were staring at him. He closed his eyes and slouched down onto Jack, burying his head in Jack's shoulder. 

"What? Daniel?" 

"The girls ... they're ... staring. Gawd, it's snowing, too." 

Jack arched his back up slightly and saw two sets of eyes, bright eyed and focused on he and his lover, and then Jack laid back down, his arms wrapping around Daniel. 

"Snowing means you aren't going to let me put them outside, right?" 

"Don't act so tough, Jack. You couldn't do it even I said you could." 

"You aren't supposed to know that." 

"Right," Daniel sighed. 

"Danny, they're dogs. What are we worried about?" 

"Dogs, yes, but when is the last time we thought of them as dogs?" 

Jack thought, "I don't think we ever did." 

"Exactly." 

"Oh, for crying out loud, we were on a roll here." 

"A roll? Jack, I was ... I AM ... gawd!" Daniel said with exasperation in his voice, his hand making due by slipping inside Jack's shirt to caress his soul mate's chest. 

"You aren't the only one, Love." 

After a minute or two passed, Jack spoke again, "Okay, Plan B." 

"Jack, there is no Plan B with where this was going." 

Jack laughed. He loved a snarky Daniel, and second to that was a frustrated Daniel, and right now, Daniel was definitely frustrated. 

"Trust me," Jack said, pushing Daniel off of him and leading them upstairs. 

"Here," Jack tossed Daniel his blue flannel pajamas and Jack put on his red ones. 

"Plan B," Jack said, hopefully. 

Daniel chuckled as he changed. Flannel for some strange reason was their number one material to fondle on each other, silk a close second. No material was always the unspoken and understood preference, however! 

Hand in hand, the two walked back downstairs. Jack brought over the wine, and Daniel grabbed a few snack items. Jack laid back down and reached up, "Come here, Husband," he spoke with a jovial quality to his voice. 

Daniel snuggled in closed, but leaned on his left side, his head leaning against his elbow as his right hand traced Jack's lips, chin and neck, and then found Jack's heart. 

"I love you, Jack," Daniel said, leaning over for a kiss. 

Jack's arms pulled Daniel all the way down to him, and they kissed for a long time, knowing they would keep it in check. As the evening passed, they sipped on their wine, nibbled on each other and the cheese and crackers Daniel had brought out for them. They talked more about their future and what the New Year would hold. 

Mostly, the two listened to the music of the season, their hands caressing their bodies, and enjoyed just being together. 

As midnight struck, Jack said softly, "Plan B isn't bad." 

"Love Plan B. Love Plan A better, but Plan B is good, too." 

As the seventh day of Christmas came to a close, Jack and Daniel had nothing but joy in their hearts, and big hopes for their future together. 

~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Orrymain


End file.
